Ryodan's Ward
by SighingWinter
Summary: Just a quick oneshot flick about something Ryo told Mac in the series.This explains the comment and goes a bit deeper. Note: Spoilers and time skips!


Ryodan's Ward

Dark eyes watched as a young woman, barely 18, walked past a string of Fae trying hard not to look directly at the too beautiful 'humans'. Ryodan knew that the girl knew that those all too lovely people really were fae and that if they realized she could them then her life could very well end. As he watched her wade through fae and humans alike he wondered why she'd even bothered to enter Dublin, especially at such a dangerous time. Barrons was gone to attempt to reinforce the Wall that kept the fae realm separate from the human world. The fact that the two worlds were so close that they could overlap was dangerous in of itself, but for sidhe seers it was even more dangerous because it meant that there were more fae and more of a chance to be discovered.

The girl not quite woman, Adriane McCallenghen, moved through the swarm of people easily and gracefully. Ryodan slid out of the alleyway and followed Adriane at a discreet distance, checking every now that he was truly following her by using her scent. She passed by Chester's and Ryodan reluctantly ceased his stalking, there was work to be done before the club opened for business tonight.

Two days later Ryodan was watching the security cameras from his office when he felt it- the Walls fell. It was like he had been tackled by Barrons in monster form. People screamed outside and below as the lights flickered out and the music ceased. The entire world was plunged into darkness as fae, Seelie and Unseelie flowed into human world. The man who'd weathered thousands of years rushed out of his office, out of his office and into the street. He moved fast and fluidly, following an unmarked trail. It was one he'd wandered many times.

There! Ryodan surged forwards and tossed away the fae that attempted to feed off of Adriane from behind. She barely had a chance against all these fae so Ryodan did the only thing he could, he grabbed her and ran; slamming through the fae as though it was nothing more than an American football match.

When she was safely inside of Chester's Ryodan really looked at the girl he'd chosen to protect since she'd accidentally stumbled upon him when he was dying, twelve years ago. Adriane looked up at him, her bright green eyes wide with recognition. "You're the-"He cut her off, "Yes. And you are staying here girl."

Her jaw squared and a dangerous light flickered in her emerald gaze. "I can protect myself." Ryodan heard the rattling as he growled in frustration. He had not had the constant practice with humans that Jericho had, even though he'd been watching his Ward for much longer.

"Not against the fae you can't." She stopped at that her eyes wide, "You can see them too." Ryodan snorted, "The whole world can see them now girl."

Her eyes narrowed and she frowned up at him, looking for all that remained of the world like she wanted to take him on much as he'd taken on the fae minuets earlier. "I'm not a child."

He let her watch and he raked his eyes over her body. She certainly wasn't a child, not anymore. And yet, even at a glance Ryodan could see the child that lingered, the innocence behind her gaze and the notable softness of her muscles. "Yes. You are still a child in many many ways." He turned and rearranged his clothes whiel cracking his neck. He would need to contact the others, then try and get a hold of Barrons to find out what the hell was going on, find out a way to continue running Chester's, and protect the girl who insisted she was a woman.

Days then months passed. By some miracle fae and humans of all kinds came to Chester's though it had become necessary to create certain rules that would protect both fae and the stupid humans. Ryodan ran a hand through his hair and focused his attention back on Adriane who'd reminded him of her presence with a sharp and strong jab to the solar plexus. He had begun expanding her martial arts skills, with the help of Lor who'd come to actually like the young sidhe seer, which was surprising. The rule still remained, but as long as she didn't ask too many questions both men were content to keep her alive. Besides she seemed to enliven them in a good way, unlike Mackayla, whose job it was to keep them busy in all the wrong ways.

When Ryodan returned after being killed by Darroc, there were problems, the least of which being that Adriane had disappeared from right under Lor's nose. Mac was with Darroc and the Sinsar Duhb was all over the place killing and wreaking even more havoc on the world.

Then Barrons was back, took him fricken long enough, and Mac was back with him and presumably sleeping with- if their silent conversations were any indication to that status. Rainey and Jack Lane were an interesting pair to be sure, and Ryodan found as time continued with them inhabiting his office he liked them more and more; just like he'd warmed to the company of Adriane, who still hadn't turned up even after nearly six months. The only thing that remained to remind Ryodan that she'd even existed was the room that stood beside his own where she had resided and where her clothes and other items she'd deemed valuable enough to keep lay, untouched. However even in a room where she'd spent much of her time, her scent had faded into nothing more than the faint smell of rain.

A dream came true only to turn into a nightmare mere days later. Adriane returned looking for the entire world like a woman who knew who she was and what it was she wanted. Confident, that's what she was and she wanted him. He took her that night, claimed her for his own. No one so much as dared to mention killing her, especially no after she was revealed to be half fae and therefore untouchable back their race.

Then the Sinsar Duhb came and shot him, using one of his own men! That was it- he was not letting that blasted book ruin everything again! That was the last time he was going to die because he was caught off guard. Adriane would never again suffer because of his ineptitude. He protected his own and she was his. For all eternity.


End file.
